girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-11-26 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/129057.html Ooh! You can tell!]" --Agatha Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Poor Tarvek. When ever he succeeds in getting her in his arms it her mom. As for messing with him she's got her mOther beat. --Rej ¤¤? 04:00, November 26, 2010 (UTC) : Hee! I love this one (and the last one). There's just something too funny and totally satisfying about Agatha messing with Tarvek. However, I wondered a while back about Agatha's continued confusion after the head smack Violetta gave her -- would this lead to her mOther starting to bleed thru into Agatha's conscious mind (though I thought it would be more access to knowledge). To me, this sort of playfulness and insight are rather atypical of Agatha, but quite typical of Lu - no, I definitely think it's still Agatha, but I think she might be beginning to tap into some interesting things. --Zerogee 04:19, November 26, 2010 (UTC) : You know something? I cannot figure out what has gotten into Agatha. I don't know if being exposed to the fumes of Nepenthes dulces has forced her to change or what. Surely the Professors Foglio have not seen fit to have Lucrezia, her mOther, be able to overcome the locket at this point in the story. That needs to happen at some point in the story other than this one. Hopefully we will know something on Monday. Billy Catringer 04:31, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Her grin in panel two sure looks like one of Lucrezia's... Mskala 10:53, November 26, 2010 (UTC) No fair, your messing with me on purpose, Agathahetrodyne 04:47, November 26, 2010 (UTC) : Just judging from the way their optics are arranged and mounted I'd say that we are here dealing with a very different tribe of dingbots. They may even be unknown to Queenie and the two prime dingbots that were squabbling over which one was going to become top-dinker. Billy Catringer 05:35, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I would say they are the same ones that were downstairs when aggy introduced king ding to the war'ing bots because they had all of aggys equipment. Agathahetrodyne 07:29, November 26, 2010 (UTC) : Those things on their heads look more like lamps than eyes. They may be wearing the dingbot equlivalent of miner's helmets, probably more for Agatha and Tarvek's benefit than their own.Werewolfboy 16:13, November 26, 2010 (UTC) : Drat! And, likewise, damn! I was guessing from a vague memory but now, thanks to you and Agathahetrodyne, I gotta go back and check in detail. Billy Catringer 23:58, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I think Agatha's just having some fun at Tarvek's expense because turnabout is fair play-- he certainly messed with her head plenty in Sturmhalten.--Undomelin 05:47, November 27, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, I agree that Agatha owes Tarvek some major mental distress, and it pleases me greatly to see her dish out a few helpings. It's just how she's doing it seems to have a distinct shade of Lu, though without Lu's maliciousness (especially her insight into when he's lying - though I think a lot of people would say "when his lips move"). We're so used to seeing a more serious Agatha - but she comes by the crazy bigtime from both sides of the family. The fun crazy has peeked out a few times now - in the crypts with Wooster and her hand drill, watching the war stompers approach, wanting to ride the Dyne power rush again.... So, meh, I dunno -- I guess we'll just have to wait to see. --Zerogee 00:30, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::...and (having now seen the next comic) it appears your suspicion was correct. Good eye (ear?). --Undomelin Category:Page-by-Page